The Girl of Ill Omen
by DuoTrunksIzayaDRRRNerd
Summary: No one expected Harry Potter to be a girl. Better yet, no one expected her to be a Child of Misfortune, known as one Lacie Baskerville, a cursed one doomed to the Abyss. The Core shields her from Dumbledore's malicious ways and tosses her into another world. How will Hogwarts react to the child of Misfortune? Lacie/Jack and some Revis/Lacie pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:An AU where Harry Potter is a girl, but she is not truly who people think her to be...she is sent to another world, to another destiny...as the child of Ill Omen, Lacie Baskerville. I'm enamored by Lacie Baskerville's character...and I think Hogwarts would be truly unprepared for someone as eccentric as Lacie**

* * *

**-Retrace 1: The birth of the Child of Ill Omen**

Lily Potter was finally with child. She knew this would bode well for her husband. She knew she would give birth to a healthy child. However, when the baby was born...she let out a cry of surprise...for her child was completely different from what she suspected.

It was a baby _girl _she got, with a thick head of midnight black hair that already suggested that this girl would grow up to be dazzlingly beautiful...with mostly Lily Potter's facial features...she gasped as her eyes opened, only they were bright red instead of the beautiful green she had expected. Red eyes...like those of Voldemort himself.

She was terrified of her baby girl for no explained reason, but it wasn't often that babies were born with red eyes, of all things.

"Our child is cursed," She whispered to James, who too, noticed that when their daughter Harriet Potter was upset, she caused bad things to happen for no explained reason. Sirius insisted this was a result of her uncontrolled magic at this age. Wizards were superstitious people by nature and thus did not understand how much more value this girl had than being just an ordinary witch.

Lily was playing with her nearly one-year old daughter when her daughter smiled.

"Hi, there, pwetty wight. Wanna play, too?"

"Who are you talking to?" The mother asked her daughter, who blinked curious red eyes at her (she had to flinch every time she looked at them, the wizards and witches all called her cursed and refused to touch the child for fear of bad luck.)

"Why, dere's pwetty gold wight up there." She pointed her little finger up, but Lily saw nothing. She figured this was an imaginary friend of hers.

* * *

Voldemort headed towards Godric's Hollow that fateful night, determined to weed out Harry Potter, the boy who was supposed to overthrow him.

Yet he clearly heard Lily shout, "Don't harm her! Don't harm my daughter!"

Hm. So the child was a _girl._ Now that was surprising. Oh, well, it made no difference. Boy or girl, the child must die to fulfill the prophecy and ensure Voldemort rose to power.

"Don't kill her! Please, don't!"

"Stand aside, silly girl."

Ah, Lily Potter, such a promising witch...too bad she stood in his way. He flicked out his wand and whispered in boredom, "Avada Kedavra."

He made his way over to the crib of one Harriet Potter and saw the one year old girl looking at him in curiosity. The one year old had black locks that hung in her face and ruby-red eyes that looked like the sun at sunrise.

"Where Mommy and Daddy?" The girl asked.

"They're dead, child. And so will you be."

The girl looked at him without fear. Suddenly, a golden light enveloped the girl and then bladed chains struck a surprised Voldemort. A pair of gleaming red eyes came from behind the girl as a black rabbit hovered near her protectively, and then dove into the toddler's body, whose eyes gleamed red as she grabbed a copper scythe and slashed into Voldemort's skin, instantly killing him.

Then the child vanished into thin air, leaving a puzzled Dumbledore without his pawn to use. For Harriet Potter's destiny was not in this world.

"...Thank you for protecting her..._Oz." _The core of the Abyss said to the plush black rabbit doll, who looked at the goddess of the Abyss with a smile on his face. His eyes traveled to the baby cradled asleep.

"This child will ensure the survival of the Abyss. She has to live here. Here, she will be besieged as a child of Ill Omen, but she will be protected from the wizards and their kind. Destiny starts here...Lacie Baskerville."

And so it was that Lacie Baskerville became a child of Misfortune rather than the girl-who-lived.

"Cursed one," A woman hissed at the six-year old child as she tried to grab a piece of food.

"Lacie, you can't steal food," Oswald complained. The eight-year old pulled his sister back, shaking his head at her ravenous tendencies.

"But Nii-san..." Lacie pouted. Lacie tended to do odd things when she got angry. Oswald thought it because she was a Child of Misfortune.

"Would you like to have a home?" The voice of one Glen Baskerville said. Lacie saw a man with white hair and purple eyes looking at her in amusement.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The man chuckled. "My name is Levi."

"I'm Lacie and this is my Niisan, Oswald!"


	2. Chapter 2 Lacie

**A/N:Yes, I do not intend on discontinuing my most interesting and intriguing Pandora Hearts fiction. I still am in the mood for writing up these fics, however my muses have discovered Tumblr and are delighted for the most part, but as I am not roleplaying PH, my odds are still on writing up these fics. Of them, my favorite has gotta be Game of the Future, but the idea of Lacie being a female Harry was just too interesting to not accomplish!**

* * *

**Chapter Two Magic or just Abyss**

James Potter hadn't known what to expect when Lily had said she was pregnant. He had been expecting a baby boy whom he could teach Quidditch and bring up in the ways of the Potters, but when she had informed him that they were to have a daughter instead of a son, he was a little bit crestfallen, but still happy, nonetheless. He could still teach his daughter how to play Quidditch and do all the things that boy wizards did.

He'd seen the rampant sexism in the Wizarding World and it had bothered him. He didn't want to be that sort of father at all. However, he supposed that when his daughter had been born that he himself had been rather shocked, just as much as Lily had been. Instead of having green eyes like Lily's, his daughter had possessed bright ruby eyes like the sunset at night. He was shocked at this, but nonetheless, he had been very suspicious of his daughter's strange ways.

How on earth could his daughter have natural red eyes? The other witches and wizards who saw his daughter assumed that she was a dark wizard in the making with red eyes like You-Know-Who.

James died protecting his daughter, whether or not she was some 'unnatural' girl who spoke about seeing strange golden lights, of seeing a black rabbit who was by her side all the time, and somesuch.

_"Here ya go, Fawn." Sirius said, handing Harriet a stuffed dog plush. The little toddler was delighted when she saw her new toy. It was a black dog. She looked it over for a few moments, and then a sad look crossed her face. _

_"It not alive. Why it not alive? Golden girl says she can't bring it to life." The girl mumbled, looking at Sirius sadly. She suddenly looked over at something he couldn't see. He then noticed how her hand was being held by something she couldn't see. _

_"Yes, Rabbit-san, I'm just fine. You're so nice to let me keep watch over this girl." _

_He noticed then that Harriet was covered in a golden glow, and her eyes were shining bright gold. "Harriet? What's going on?" He asked. _

_"I am not Harriet at the moment. I am her guardian, watching over her. Take caution. The old one is very manipulative and intends to do awful things to little Lacie. I cannot allow them to hurt her." She spoke in a deep, imperious tone, one that scared Sirius to no end. _

_"Who are you? Get out of Harriet's body." _

_"I am afraid I cannot do that, as long as he intends to hurt her and use her as a tool. I will not allow him to carry out his plans." _

_Sirius blinked upon seeing his niece's eyes fade back to red and her looking at him with confused eyes. She certainly was a beautiful girl and would make a pretty witch, that was for sure. _

Dumbledore cursed, kicking one of his objects in his office. The Girl-Who-Lived had gone missing, and with her, his plans for saving the world from Voldemort and anyone else powerful enough to combat him. And the fact that she was a girl meant he couldn't wed her to Ginny Weasley like Molly had been telling the girl all her life. He felt bad for the girl, he couldn't keep his promise to her.

"Damn you, Harriet. Why couldn't you be a good little pawn and just do as you're told?" He scoffed. The Dursleys hadn't been able to receive the pawn they would have whipped into shape.

What was he supposed to tell the Wizarding public now? He had nowhere to turn into. That was when he thought of Ron Weasley. Perhaps he could raise _him _to be the surrogate savior in Harriet's place.

Stupid girl. Why couldn't he just get her from wherever she was and make her see reason? What right did she have to live a normal life free of suffering when all the Wizarding World couldn't do anything to help themselves and required her help? Or otherwise, Dumbledore would sacrifice himself, but that was the last thing he wanted to do. He was too confident in his own abilities. He might die if he did that, so he decided against doing that. He was just too interested in his own welfare.

* * *

Jack smiled as he was walking with Lacie, holding her hand. She had such a beautiful singing voice and he loved her very much. He couldn't help but smile as he was with her. He loved her beautiful red eyes.

"Do you believe in magic, Jack?" She asked, staring at him with those beautiful eyes of hers. "You know, once I thought maybe I might be magical, but that's nonsense."

One time she had almost answered a letter that was addressed to her, but the Core had warned her against it and had destroyed it, saying it was for her own good.


End file.
